Exhaustion
by BreathlessTao
Summary: Sasuke muses about his relationship with Naruto...and Kiba is being nosy. Just a oneshot attempt at some fluff and humor.


_A/N: just a little something I've had in my mind for a few weeks now. Hope you like. And yes, well, sorry for the cherry-flavored cigarette. Idk why but I just had. As always, big thanks to my beta, **MikoGoddess**. This'd be nothing but a pile of mess if it wasn't for her. On a disclaimer-side of notes, none of the characters are mine. There'd be too much yaoi in it if that was the case. That said, happy reading~!_

* * *

He's never been known as an affectionate guy. Hell, the only emotions he used to know were anger and hatred. In his hatred-drawer was his brother's file, in his anger-drawer were the files of his brother, of Naruto, and occasionally of several other people too. And all was well, really; sometimes he was called cold and cruel, but that only seemed to serve his purposes after all, so he didn't care.

Of course, Naruto wasn't the only loud and obnoxious person he's ever known, but he was the only one constantly present in his life. He haunted his days as a rival and as a teammate, and, although he still didn't know how it happened, as a friend too. About the only friend he's ever had. He also haunted his evenings and nights, initially as a bothersome thought he couldn't get rid of for some reason, then later on...

Yes, he admitted to himself, their relationship has changed significantly in the past few months. To say the least. He hasn't stopped considering Naruto annoying, but the enmity he used to feel towards the blonde has gradually faded as the loudmouthed idiot proved over and over again that he'd go through hell for Sasuke, no matter what happened. Treated harshly or simply ignored, his persistence seemed to be as endless as his energy. And even if his cheer was broken every now and then, his spirits always remained high. As to when exactly Sasuke started to notice, not to mention admire these traits of his of-course-still-rival teammate, he wasn't sure.

He only noticed that they've been spending more and more time together, and he didn't mind. At least, not until Naruto's friendly mockings and taunts turned into flirtatious glances and smiles. Then he panicked – just barely, and he would've eviscerated anyone daring enough to ask about it, obviously, but he panicked nonetheless. Not because it caused him discomfort or disturbance; rather because he couldn't quite decide how to react. After all...

"Sasuke? Hullo? Anyone home?" A familiar voice suddenly pierced through his mind, tearing the web of thoughts into shreds. As he returned back to reality and his eyes focused, his brain connected the voice to Kiba, who was sitting opposite to him, and has apparently been trying to catch his attention for a while, if the waving hand in front of Sasuke's face was any indication. "Finally, you're back."

The brunette was leant over the table, his clothes almost touching one of the pizzas. On his two sides, Shikamaru and Chouji were each munching on their respective slices, while Neji, closer to Sasuke, was observing the scene still and silent.

"Hn...what is it, mutt?" the raven asked impassively.

"Someone's here to see ya, Sasuke." The Inuzuka tilted his head towards the entrance.

Sasuke's head turned and as soon as his eyes locked on him, Naruto grinned and waved, making the features on his face soften. The next thing he knew was that the blonde was straddling him and had pushed their lips together.

"I was missing you," he breathed, his cerulean eyes glowing as he looked into the other's onyx ones.

"Of course..." Sasuke answered, nuzzling his boyfriend's nose.

Naruto giggled and got off Sasuke's lap, sitting on the boy's left.

"Hey you guys!" He said to the others as if just noticing them. "Sorry for being late, I was... Oooh, anchovies!" He practically yelled as he saw the so-far untouched pizza. He took a slice and started devouring it in a rather messy way: Neji shook his head while the others just chuckled. Telling him off would've been pointless, and they knew that well enough.

"Your boy's sloppy, Sasuke. Could almost challenge Chouji here..." Shikamaru injected though, not being able to resist.

"Oi, I'm not sloppy!" Chouji objected.

"And he seems to have a very short attention span," Neji added thoughtfully.

"Still, I'm more surprised at the fact that there's something _other_ than ramen that he's fond of... I mean, food-wise," Kiba added quickly as one of Sasuke's eyebrows rose higher and higher.

"Hey, I was famished, okay?" Naruto exclaimed. "What's this, anyway, a 'let's pick on Sasuke and Naruto' contest?

...yes, that was Naruto. _His_ Naruto. Still carefree, still loud, still out there to bite right back, even though it was his neck that seemed to be covered with bitemarks. He remembered that there used to be a time when he was fazed by the blonde's actions: straddling him, snuggling up to him, kissing him with a flushed face, holding hands – and all that in public. But it was past time, really. Those actions became common, and even if he couldn't tell when exactly _he_ turned into such a sentimental guy, or how it happened...they belonged together, right? What wrong could there be in showing that?

He was staring at the blonde unconsciously, until he felt his ribs being poked.

"Sasukeeee... wake up!" Naruto giggled, making the Uchiha blink.

"Huh?"

"I'm telling you, something's up with him... He's kept on zoning out since we got here!" Kiba barked in, pointing a finger at him and eyeing him with suspicion.

"Uh... I'll be back in a few," Sasuke said, standing up. He walked towards the restrooms, but passed right by them, continuing his way to the back door and exiting the building. He knew Naruto didn't like it if he smoked; he's been forcing himself to keep it at a minimum, and even then going away, not to disturb the others; but right now, he really needed a cigarette.

He was feeling tired and what was even worse: noticeably lacking sleep. Which was much less like him than having softened up thanks to Naruto's presence in his life.

The door creaked open and a mop of brown hair appeared.

"Yeah, I thought I smelled cherry," Kiba stated when he saw what his friend was up to. "Are you sure you're okay, Sasuke?"

"...mind your own business, Inuzuka," came the answer, quite colder than Sasuke intended.

"Honestly, man, I'm just worried, alright? We're friends after all."

Sasuke blow out a puff of smoke.

"I'm just exhausted is all."

"No shit," the brunette commented, reaching for the cigarette and taking it to his own mouth after snatching it from Sasuke's fingers. "So? Trouble in eden?"

"No."

"Uh-huh...?"

"...look, I love Naruto, okay? He's an awesome person... And the most caring boyfriend... And a fantastic lover... But I'm exhausted. I ..."

"You're tired of him?"

"No."

"Uh-huh...?"

Sasuke groaned: he couldn't believe he was discussing this with Kiba of all people. Sure they were all friends and there really weren't any secrets between them, but it seemed weird somehow, almost to the point of giving him the creeps.

"I can't keep up with him! We've had sex like eight times in the past... I don't know, 15 or so hours! I want to sleep!"


End file.
